Snowy Winters
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Just a cute, little oneshot about JadenxBastion!


GX - GX

One night on Duel Academy, it was snowing hard and the temperature felt somewhere below zero. One student in particular was walking in the cold, trying to head back to his dorm.

_'It's too cold. I can barely even walk anymore.'_ He thought. _'Where am I?'_ He thought as looked around. He couldn't see anything, but he all of a sudden saw a flash of yellow. _'Am I by the Ra yellow dorm?'_ He thought when he heard a familiar voice say his name.

"Jaden? Is that you?" The voice asked.

"Bastion?" He asked back right as the Ra yellow stepped out of the blurriness and was now right in front of him.

"What are you doing out **here**, Jaden." Bastion asked. "It's **freezing**."

"Y-y-you're t-t-t-t-tellin' m-me." Jaden said as he started to shiver really badly now.

"Another minute out here and you'll get hypothermia." Bastion said. "Come on. I'll let you stay in my room."

"I-I-I-I c-c-can't m-move." Jaden said, so Bastion picked him up, bridal style, and brought him back to the dorm and into his room.

"Better?" Bastion asked after he placed Jaden on his bed and covered him with a heating quilt and turning the heat in the blanket on.

"N-n-not really..." Jaden said, and Bastion turned it up a couple more notches. "Aren't **you** cold?"

"Only a little."

"How come only a little?"

"Because I was only out there for a couple seconds. But **you** on the other hand were out there for a little while."

"What were you doing out there anyway?"

"I heard footsteps outside and I knew that I couldn't just leave whoever it was out there in the cold. I didn't expect it to be **you** though."

"You're a nice person, Bastion."

"I thought even **you** would have more sense then to be out there in the cold... much less alone."

"What do you mean **even** me?"

"Nothing. I'm just saying that... when it comes down to it... you're not exactly the sharpest pencil in the box."

"I know that."

"Hey... you stopped shivering. You must not be that cold anymore."

"Just a little."

"Do you want something to drink?" Bastion asked. "I've got hot chocolate."

"Sure." Jaden replied. So Bastion got up, went for some hot chocolate packets, boiled some water on the mini stove that he had inside his room, then gave one of the hot chocolates to Jaden when they were ready. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Bastion said as Jaden took a sip. "Just be careful, it's hot."

"I will." Jaden said as he took the blanket off him.

They finished up the hot chocolate, then talked for a little bit about some random stuff until Jaden felt some cold come back to him. He shivered lightly, and Bastion obviously noticed.

"Want the blanket again?"

"No. I'm not **that** cold." Jaden stated.

"Then how do you want to warm up?" Bastion asked, and Jaden blushed.

"Well... maybe... we could... **share** body heat." Jaden asked, and Bastion blushed.

"You mean like... hug?"

"More like... snuggling." Jaden said, and his blush deepened as the words left his mouth.

"Jaden, to tell you the truth... I'm not really a fan of physical contact."

"I know... especially not with another guy, right?"

"Huh?"

"I **know** that you're not into guys, Bastion. I know that you like girls and that it's kinda weird for you to be asked to share body heat with another boy." Jaden said, his blush darkening even more as he said the words 'share body heat'.

"I **do** like girls." Bastion said, and Jaden bowed his head sadly.

"I **know** you do. I've been stupid. I have to go." Jaden said, but Bastion grabbed his wrist and forced him to stay before he could even stand up. "What?"

"You can't go out the storms gotten even **worse** since when I got you."

"I'll live."

"No, you won't." Bastion said. Then had to practically **force** Jaden to look him in the eyes. "Besides... you didn't let me finish what I was saying." He said, then leaned over so his mouth was right by Jaden's ear. "I love **you** though."

"Y-you do?"

"Yes."

"Then... can I... can I..."

"Can you what?"

"Can I kiss you?" Jaden asked, his blush deepening again. Jaden had broke eye contact with Bastion when he asked that, but looked back up after that to see Bastion smiling at him.

"Of **course** you can." Bastion said.

Jaden was so happy that he just flung his arms around Bastion's neck and kissed him deeply.

They broke away a minute later and looked at each other before Jaden finally said something.

"Bastion, I love you."

"I love you too, my love." Bastion said, and Jaden smiled before they pressed their lips together again.

GX - GX

Did you like it? Be honest!


End file.
